my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayato Iwao
Hayato Iwao (隼 人 巌) jest studentką drugiego roku w UA High, obecnie zapisaną na kurs bohatera. Urodzony w prefekturze Osaka Hayato był synem znanego lidera agencji detektywistycznej, ale jego ojciec zginął w jej sprawie, dlatego jego matka wychowała go sama. Zmieniając swoje imię krótko po urodzeniu, Hayato uczęszczał do szkoły publicznej, zanim w końcu popadł w kłopoty wkrótce po odkryciu swojej dziwności w szkole podstawowej, od tego momentu zaczął nabierać nawyku wpędzania siebie i innych w kłopoty. Zanim poszedł do gimnazjum, zyskał uznanie, wykorzystując Dziwactwo i dobry wygląd, aby założyć własny gang, dzięki czemu zyskał przydomek Boom Boom, który dał mu Michi. Look Hayoto is just above the normal height of a 17 yaung-man. He has short gray hair and black eyes. Usually maintains a very appropriate and clean appearance during classes. By the nature of his quirks, the costume of the hero Hayato is formed over him and made of mascara. It creates a completely black combat suit that is extremely durable and self-healing. He wears a gas mask so as not to poison himself with his poisons. Personality Hayato is the one who is not available in activities that he considers unnecessary, he is very simple in expressing his opinions. Still, if someone who respects or feels some form of gratitude is involved, he can make an exception. He tends to show what many consider to be anti-social personality traits, although in reality he is a very introverted person with a strict energy saving policy that changes from comedy to serious depending on the script. The above approach is used to make decisions, except for those that have motivation to apply. Because he is strongly sonophobic, especially in applause and shouting, there is a chance that his personality influences it. He has a lot of fans which he often boasts in the presence of Daisuke Yukio, his rival from kindergarten. History He was born as a detective's son, which he praised as a carefree child. However, after his father's death they would close in on themselves, and the only person who saw his smile was his mother. In primary school he met Michi, who is and was in love with him. She followed him all the time, which drove him crazy, she introduced him to her 'cousin' Kumiko Toshiko, in which he fell in love. Skills * Keen Intellect: Hayato, from an early age, shows above average, and what some call the superhuman intellect, which he inherited from his father. He is able to learn and store information in a few seconds, as well as the ability to recall accurate information that happened to him years ago. He can plan various scenarios he has played in his head and is able to easily adapt to any situation in which he finds himself. If he finds an opponent who seems stronger than him, he can find weakness and then use it to your advantage. * Martial Arts Master: From an early age, Hayato realized that his weirdness was not physical and that he would have to work on his body and mind to become a strong hero. As a result, he undertook various martial arts, including capoeira, taekwondo and kickboxing. This allowed him a wide range of strikes and techniques to fight various opponents. Due to the slim figure, he prefers quick attacks directed at the opponents' joints, in order to immobilize them faster and stop their movements, so that they are easier to introduce. Unfortunately, if he is under the influence of strong emotions for an unknown reason, his blows become weaker. Quirk Poison: this is a Quirk that allows poison to materialize.Hayato is able to create any poison in any concentration of attention. Like Quirk Mina, his skill 'falls' from his body. Like all the quirks, this one also has weaknesses. Unfortunately, every poison he creates also works on him, which is why I take a lot of precaution. Citations * (To Daisuke) 'When you look at me, I want to wash myself' * (To Katsuki) 'You're right, the win was not true. That's why you miss so much to be like Katsuro. ' * (To Katsuro) 'Your brother has no chance of becoming a hero. Did he even help someone once?' * (To Katsuro) 'I thought you would deny it, but the fact that you agreed with me testifies to what kind of man you are' * (To Machi) "You are hopelessly hopeless." Trivia * At first he didn't want to become a hero * Despite his talent, he did not get to UA. After being instructed by Kumiko, he got to the heroes course. Category:Male Category:U.A. Graduates